User talk:McJeff
hi bro! please rename http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Ahmatal_the_Scorcher int Ahrmatal the Scorcher thanks :Done and done. Jeff (talk| ) 22:57, February 6, 2014 (UTC) A question for you, wikia sensei... Hello there! You seem to be one of the most prolific and skilled contributors here, so I figured you might be the person to ask: is it possible to create a link to a category page, like one can with a link to a normal page within the body of a page and visible--other than at the bottom, that is? There have been a few times when I'd like to make a link to a category page obvious. I'm mostly thinking of various furniture categories and sub categories here, like pets for example. I'm still getting the hang of this stuff, so thanks in advance for any reply. Yasuewho (talk) 04:28, February 12, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho Thanks for the Laugh Yasuewho /hands McJeff a very hungry Armored Highland Stalker to eat the mean aviaks he has to take mindnumbing screenshots of for his project page Sorry for leaving such a silly note, but I feel your pain. I've been taking screenies of very similarly named furniture since oooh yesterday or the day before. I've honestly lost track. Your shouting note was much appreciated and cracked me up before I crack up. On a happy note, at least you're not the only one whose brain has had enough and resorted to silly notes. ;) Yasuewho (talk) 11:01, February 13, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho :Well, I really am sick of taking pictures of Aviaks! But you gotta get the work done one way or another, right? Unfortunately I've still got Palace of the Awakened. And then a couple dungeons in The Bonemire that are full of droags, which aren't much better - mobs with wings make taking screenshots a pain in the butt. Jeff (talk| ) 07:29, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Item and equipment icons Hi Jeff! I noticed that you added two new icons today. One was an item icon and the other was an equipment icon. Lordebon recently tapped the EQ2 API and we can now access the icons directly from SOE. No more uploading or "Where's Waldo" searching for the correct icons. The conversation and related instructions are located here. Personally (to make it more convenient) I created a shortcut to the URL http://census.soe.com/s:eq2i/json/get/eq2/item/1992857838?c:show=iconid and then simply replace the item number to get the iconid. I can't believe how much it has streamlined my item and equipment additions. It has literally shaved HOURS off my submission times. Please bear in mind that this currently only works on *items* and *equipment*. Recipe books, adornments, house items etc. are still done the old fashioned way. I believe he's working on those too... Now that I've been using it I don't know how I'd get along without it. KUDOS to Lordebon! 20:58, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :That is pretty sweet. To be honest I've been doing icons the old way for so long that it isn't hard or annoying to me, but this is going to make the wiki a lot more user-friendly for a lot of people. Jeff (talk· ) 12:25, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi Jeff, The iconid for the Cryptic Unlucky Spaulders of Luck is 3363. The problem I see with that particular piece of equipment is that there appears to be five pieces with that name in the SOE database. I've found a way to find the iconid (not as fast as the link, but much faster than looking through the wikia database). Since we both use Firefox, I'll explain using those commands: #Go to the EQ2U item search page http://u.eq2wire.com/soe/item_search #Search your item or equipment by name. In this case Cryptic Unlucky Spaulders of Luck #It returns five pieces with that exact name but with different stats. If there are multiple items with different stats, I select the one that matches the stats on the piece I'm working on. Since all five pieces use the same icon I just selected (clicked on) one of them. #On the actual item page I right click on the icon's image and select View Image Info. #In the resulting "Page Info" pop-up screen there's a line that shows that 3363 is the iconid. See below. http://census.soe.com/s:eq2wire/img/eq2/icons/'3363'/item/ Lordebon is working on an interface that will allow much easier access in the future. I'll point him in this direction... It may help him figure out all the technical details to these quirky pieces. He is after all, the New breaker of code'y things. 14:31, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :An easier way to get the icon id will be coming eventually. It's still on my list, but I haven't had the time to sit down and get up to speed with google app engine to get it coded, it takes a bit more learning/relearning than just setting up the template support did. I do recommend using the new icons though, it's much simpler and faster than the old cut-paste-upload method and ensures a consistent, UI-independent look to the icons. :That said, you can still get the icon id easy enough via EQ2U like Paceyourself says, or you can use a slightly different query when there's multiple name matches, see User:Lordebon/Census for an example multi-result search or http://census.soe.com/ if you really want to dig into the meat of it. --lordebon (talk) 14:44, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm thrilled with the way it works now! No worries... Take all the time you need. I'm currently shaving hours''' upon '''hours off my submission times with the system you've already set up. I know I keep saying this but, THANK YOU SO MUCH! 20:56, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Vesspyr Isle crates Hi Jeff, Would you like to provide your insight and understanding of the Vesspyr Isle crate situation? It seems like there are at least three of us working on various aspects of them and it would be nice if we could agree on a concise SOP for them. Your input would be greatly appreciated. See the post here - Forum:Vesspyr Isles Crates Thank you! 16:19, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Please take a look at the following forum post Please take a look at the following forum post: Forum:What should i do with the parameters an article doesn't need?‎ -- 10:45, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I need proper guidance Hi Jeff! I'm glad to see you're back. It's been kind of lonely around here. Anyway, as you know, I hold you in high esteem and will always defer to your judgement. Which is why I now seek your guidance. I've been working on equipment for quite awhile now and have asked a myriad of questions of you, Lordebon and Chillispike. I've mentioned on many occasions that I want to set these up correctly. Hence, the "thousand questions". I try to take into consideration the totality of the articles which include stats, icons, screenshots, itemlinks and aesthetics. I strive to make my edits as complete as possible so that the only changes required are those made by SOE in the future. As you can see on the history of the Iridescent Scale (Armor Set), I meticulously spent the day going through not only the armor set, but the related pieces. At the end it all comes down to how the article looks aesthetically in reliance on my training. Iridescent Scale (Screenshot 1).png|Right aligned Iridescent Scale (Screenshot 2).png|Standard "MaleFemale" tag As shown in the attached screenshots, the standard tag is used when there are two images shown. This places the images above the armor set links. When using the {| style="float:right" tag it places the images to the right of the armor set and is appropriate when there is a single image. I've always relied on the number of images to determine their best "aesthetic" placement. Not my reliance on "ft as per every other Category:Tier 5 Armor Sets article" which is the only reason given for the change. In all cases I've found that (when there are two images) using the "float:right" tag causes the images to overlap the actual armor set listing (See screenshot). I noticed that after I reverted 71.234.215.133's edit (and they changed it back), you reverted back to to my edit. Then you reverted your edit back to 71.234.215.133's "float:right" tag which then made the images overlap the set. I could very easily disregard an anonymous IP user's edit and go back in and revert it. The fact that you made this change makes me stop and think... "McJeff made this change so there has to be a good reason for it." This is where I need guidance... Do the tier 5 armor sets require the "float:right" tag in deference to the aesthetics of the article or should all armor sets adhere to aesthetics irregardless of their tier? Thanks in advance for your insight! 15:45, August 5, 2014 (UTC) : *jumps in* :) :I use Monobook to edit and due the float right looks ok on the first look. :Second look ingame with ingame browser or non monoskin at least you get a different look the image is floating right above the Armor Set text. :i'm 33% for floating right, 33% for no float and above and 33% for below and no float = every way is nearly fine. :but the missing 1% goes to no float and below because it's my fav look for the article and the at least trouble some across all browsers :-- 16:24, August 5, 2014 (UTC) ::AHA! That's probably the reason. I don't use the Monobook skin and I see that Jeff does. I use Firefox at its default settings. I'll sometimes look at a post in Opera and IE just to see how they render a page. I just looked at this armor set in both Opera and IE and in both cases the page renders improperly using the "float:right" tag. ::I tested the armor set in Firefox by placing the tag in the bottom "noinclude" section and it looked great. If all page rendering systems (Monobook, IE, Opera, in-game browser, etc) look like the test in Firefox, then I vote to place the images in the lower section. It appears there are many, many armor sets in my future and I want to do them correctly and consistently! ::If we agree to place them at the bottom, I'll change any that I come across and begin setting up any new ones under that parameter. Thanks again for your input! 22:25, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Hey guys. I'm afraid you're overestimating my thoughts on the matter. I saw an IP address make an edit with an arrogant edit summary, reverted as a force of habit, then decided to look at it, and undid my revert. :::I use Monobook skin/Firefox with adblocker ordinarily, the only other browser I use is Google Chrome for those occasions a site is incompatable with Firefox - and since I'm on a laptop, a fairly small resolution (1366x768). :::Under Firefox/Monobook, using float to place to the right works great as far as appearance goes, but switching over to Wikia New Look (WNL from here-on) makes it look nasty - float puts the template and images over top the armor set information box. In Chrome, on this small resolution, using float causes the image to appear above the armor set information but aligned to the right instead of the left. :::Right now, my thoughts tend to be that just having the images appear above the infobox isn't as aesthetically pleasing as having them appear next to it, but it's more practical - it will display correctly on just about any browser, whereas using float looks nice when it works but can also cause all sorts of funky formatting problems depending on browser and resolution. :::Fwiw, is actually User:Jado818. Or should I say Jado818 is 71.234, he adamantly refused to register a username for the first few years he edited this wiki, preferring to post on literally hundreds of article instead of make a name and do moves himself. :::Also, even though I've been around for the last couple days I'm still working. It's one of those kinds of things where I sometimes get a short holiday and then I'll boot up EQ2 and edit the wiki for a while, but other times I'll only get a few hours off per day and I'll be too tired to want to edit, or sometimes I won't be around at all. As I write this I'm literally counting down the minutes until I take a ride up out of state in an unairconditioned van to change air conditioner filters (SO fun...) so I won't be responding to anything for a couple days. Jeff (talk· ) 09:08, August 6, 2014 (UTC)